Wanda's Day Off!
|prodcode=25B |season=3 |episode=9 |writer=Jack Thomas |storyboard=Heather Martinez Shawn Murray |director=Sarah Frost Butch Hartman |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate=(Australia) February 22, 2002 (US) January 10, 2003 (produced in 2002) |previous=Cosmo Con |next=Odd Jobs |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-3/id542700090 |dvd= Season 3 }} "Wanda's Day Off!" is the ninth episode of Season 3. Plot After saving Timmy and Cosmo time and time again, Timmy gives Wanda a day off and wishes her to a spa while he and Cosmo work On school homework assignment. Of course, with Wanda away and NOT there to save Cosmo and Timmy, what could happen? Well... how about a Cockroach World Domination , Mars invading Or The end of the world? Synopsis Timmy and Cosmo decide to give Wanda a day off by celebrating Wanda Appreciation Day. Timmy gives Wanda a box of chocolates as he tells her that she always takes care of them, so she deserves a day off. Wanda is concerned as the boys always seem to mess things up when she isn't around. Timmy and Cosmo reassure Wanda that all they are going to do is know what animals are thinking about. Wanda agrees and says that if the boys need her, they should just give her a holler. And so the day off began with Wanda relaxing in Timmy's room while Timmy and Cosmo are captured by a squid and they were inked. Timmy hollers for Wanda and she saves the boys' lives by transforming herself into an ink pen and she squirt the squid right in the face and the squid swims away. Timmy says that squids are too inky and asks Cosmo that if he wanna try reptiles. Cosmo and Timmy poofs themselves in a dangerous situation where they are encountered by snakes. Cosmo tries to reach for his wand, but Wanda fairy es as she transforms into a snake charmer to lure the snakes away by playing her flute. Timmy writes that squids are dangerous and snakes are very dangerous in his notepad and asks Cosmo that if he can try birds. Cosmo poofs themselves into a feeding emergency. They scream for Wanda just as she was watching T.V. and says "Oh for the love of Pete." Wanda poofs Timmy and Cosmo back into Timmy's room just as they were about to be eaten. Timmy tells Wanda that she want to go to some place special and Wanda's mind has never crossed that, but if she were at the day off. As Wanda thought about going to someplace spacial, she poofed up her belongings and tells Timmy and Cosmo that she would go th Fairy World Magic Springs SPA, but Cosmo tells her that it's a place for beautiful faries, prompting Wanda to make a mad face at Cosmo, who tells her that she can't go to the SPA without a reservation, but Timmy said he could wish Wanda at the spa. Wanda agrees as Cosmo and Timmy promise Wanda that they won't make anymore wishes while she's at the SPA. Timmy wishes Wanda was at the Fairy World Springs SPA. Wanda poofs herself to the SPA and she wishes for an all expensive, wish-free total of relaxation. The other faries turned away from her. The tour guide shows Wanda around the SPA, where they have hot tubs, mud baths, and the cucumber eye treatment. She then takes her to a door where there is sign that says 'HIM', the tour guide opens the door to reveal a massage room for fairues surrounded by scented candles and beautiful music. Wanda then asks if there is a place that she can wait and the tour guide opens the door and kicks her in a trash can with the other fairies who got wished at the Spa without reservation. Meanwhile at Timmy's house, Timmy tells Cosmo that the report is due tomorrow and that he needs to think of an animal that won't bite, strangle or eat him. Timmy tells Cosmo that it is an animal that is not a combination of the three as he holds up his sandwich and a drop of peanut butter attracts a cockroach. Cosmo asks Timmy about the cockroach and Timmy agrees and wants to learn what it's thinking about. The boys began to watch the cockroach until they get bored. Cosmo requests Timmy to make a wish, but he says 'no', which made Cosmo sad. Timmy relents and says "One little wish and that's it!" before wishing for the cockroach to be smart enough in order for Timmy to find out what it is thinking about. Cosmo is happy and grants the wish. The results got the cockroach to stand up on its hind legs and says the first two words: "World domination". It then ran away and got a spoonful of peanut butter. At the SPA, the other fairies were waiting in line to get a massage from the mysterious fairy. The door opens as the mysterious fairy, which is revealed to be Juandissimo Magnifico, introduces to his magic fingers to the girls. He then asks them that if they are inirested in the massage of Juandissimo Magnifico. Juandissimo saw Wanda in a trash can and chooses her and poofs Wanda over here. Clearly Juandissimo is still in love with Wanda, and starts too declare that she is the love of his life who he lost to Cosmo who married her then lost her so she would stay lost to him. The other fairies question how they know eachother, and Wanda revealed they used to date. Juandissimo then starts massaging her shoulders, which relaxes her and tells the other girls to leave while Juandissimo will take care of Wanda. The other jealous fairies leave, and then he carries Wanda into the massage room. During the report on animals, Timmy watches an industrial city in three hours. Cosmo tells him that he made the roach leader too smart. An explosion bursts through the walls with a nuclear bomb that made the cockroaches cheer happily. Timmy asks Cosmo that if we can call Wanda, but Cosmo suggest that they would introduce the cockroaches to the natural predator, African Bullfrog. Timmy agrees and wishes an army of bullfrogs. He poofs up an army of frogs and the roaches didn't know what to do. After 9 minuets later, the cockroaches made a bullfrog rodeo show. Timmy wishes that the roaches were dead. Cosmo agrees and unleashes a powerful beam that didn't destroy the roaches, which had no effect on them. He tells Timmy that you can't kill them with a nuclear weapon and magic either. Meanwhile, in the massage room, Juandissimo clearly enjoys pampering Wanda's back, while she looks completely relaxed. She then said that her Cosmo and Timmy senses are tingling. Juandissimo says that she should just relax, (while ripping his shirt and flexing his biceps to impress her), and tells her in a deep romantic voice to let him and his fingers pamper her. Wanda then says that she should call Cosmo so as to make sure that everything is okay. Annoyed, Juandissimo, poofs up his fairy phone and hands it to her. Cosmo answers the phone and tells Wanda that he's still on a day off without wishing. Wanda asks him that she could poof back in there in a minute. But Timmy screams "Wanda" as he defends himself and the cockroaches cover him even more. Wanda asks that is that Timmy crying her name. Cosmo then pretends to act like the line is breaking up so that he can end the call. Wanda tries to answer Cosmo again, but Juandissimo tells her that she worries too much and says it is time for him to do the Swirly Pink Hair Dance. He starts dancing with a rose in his teeth on Wanda's hair. Meanwhile, Timmy and Cosmo sees the cockroaches fight the martians. Cosmo tells him that nothing could destroy on Earth, so he pick something that is not from Earth. Cosmo asks Timmy for a plan, nut he said no, which made him do the lower lip thing and sad face. Timmy said yes, desprately and Cosmo then gets hit by a laser. Meanwhile at the Juice bar, Wanda talks about the Swirly Pink Hair Dance, as Juandissimo gazes at her romantically. It is shown that the other faries are jealous of her as they can see Juandissimo is in love with Wanda. Wanda then says that this is the most relaxing day of her life, but Juandissimo quickly grabs her arm and desperately begs her not to depart, and to stay here with him. Wanda tells him that she feels refreshed and is ready to go back to Cosmo and Timmy, leaving Juandissimo heartbroken. Wanda poofs herself back to Timmy's room and announces that she's back. She sees the boys are playing cards and asks tham that is there any danger around. Wanda tells Timmy and Cosmo that she isn't taking another day off and cleaning up after the boys is what she does the best. Cosmo kicks the replica of Timmy's room and Wanda sees the battlefield. The cockroach leader sets the bomb to 20 seconds. She asks that if the world will blow up just that she would give her a day off. Timmy and Cosmo looked at each other and told her that they did. Wanda hugs the boys but tells them that they are idiots. Wanda listens to Timmy and Cosmo sceaom and poof things back to normal. Everything was back to normal when Timmy thanks Wanda for saving Cosmo and him and shows her a cover made from his biology report. Timmy tells Wanda that faries couldn't kill roaches with magic. She tells Timmy that everyone knows that and you gotta poof them somewhere else. Timmy asks Wands that where did she poofed them to. The cockroaches took over the fairy world magic springs spa and everyone screams. Juandissimo, who was covered in comes out and tells the ladies to come back and tells them without a woman means the broken-hearted lives for a lover. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Receptionist Fairy / Snooty Fairy #1 *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Bomb Timer *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Snooty Fairy #2 *Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo Magnifico / Cockroach Trivia *Back in 1919, Dr. W. P. Pavey did one of the first tests of the first tests of insect-radiation surivability when he sprayed the Flour Bettle with small doses of X-rays. *Most researchers believe the roach's fossil record dates back ot approximately 300 million B.C., a period predating dinosaurs by nearly 70 million years. *Organisms that aren't classified as animals are even better-equipped to handle a nuclear fallout: certain bacteria, protozoa, mosses and algae might thrive long after roaches and flour beetles bite the dust. *Cockroaches have been around for about 300 years. *African bullfrogs are known for the amount of parental investment the males put into the tadpoles. *They can absorb a lot of radiation compared to humans. External links *Wanda's Day Off clip at Nick.com * * *Wanda's Day Off transcript at Scribd de:Wandas freier Tag pt-br:Folga da Wanda Category:Episodes Category:Season 3